Yet To Be Titled
by Safaia Bara
Summary: When Haruhi needs to be comforted, two brothers will be there to take care of her. And they will give her more than just comfort- they have a surprise waiting for her. Twins/Haruhi fluff.


Hi! This is my first attempt at an Ouran fic, and I'm really excited about it. I'm dedicating this story to my dear Annie-chan (thetwizzler1322), who pushed me and gave me the incentive to get it done! Love ya sis! Enjoy! (The title is a little inside joke between the two of us…lol)

**WARNING:** This story contains major amounts of fluff and a dash of what I consider citrus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The characters and story are the property of Bisco Hatori. Nor do I own the quotes below:

* * *

"_Now women __**are**__ attracted to good-looking gay guys…and a tension between friendship and love can work, but…"_

"…_it takes a pair of __**twins like us**__ to crank that sort of thing up to the __**maximum danger level**__. The beauty of symmetry, y'know."_

"_To be loved by __**two men**__ who have such a __**close**__ relationship- ah, what __**stimulation**__!"_

"_The __**ultimate romance**__, wouldn't you say?" _

_- Ouran High School Host Club, Vol. 1 pg. 24_

"_Now __**stop**__ this and __**make up**__! If you __**don't**__ I'll __**never**__ invite you to my house__** ever**__!"_

"_So…"_

"_You…"_

"_**will invite us if we make up**__?"_

_-Ouran High School Host Club, Vol. 2 pg. 74_

* * *

Yet To Be Titled

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. Host Club activities were over for the day and the poor girl was exhausted.

To begin with, that day scenery was ancient Egypt and the Pharaohs. Tamaki had spent the entire meeting time begging Haruhi to wear a Cleopatra costume. The room was sweltering; since they were supposed to be in the desert, Tamaki had decided to raise the heat in the room to 95 degrees in order to make is seem more…authentic. Not to mention that sand blanketed the entire floor.

Then, thanks to a misplaced bun-bun, Haruhi tripped, spilling two pitchers of iced tea and earning herself another 20 clients added to her debt, as well as clean up duty.

Therefore, Hunny and Mori had left as soon as the club had ended. They had to attend one of Mori's kendo matches. Kyoya was at his desk, hunched over his computer as his fingers flew over the keys; he was obviously scheming up a new plot to get money for the club. Tamaki was off somewhere doing something that Haruhi was not sure she wanted to know about. Hikaru and Kaoru were finishing up with their last clients.

Haruhi had just finished packing up the last of the costumes and putting them in the storage room. Her hand was mere inches away from her bag and her thoughts were drifting towards the sale at the supermarket she was stopping at on the way home.

'_I need eggs, cheese, sugar…I think they have crab on sale-'_

"Ha-ru-hi."

"Come here please."

Haruhi groaned internally and trudged over to the ginger-haired jokesters with her arms crossed and her shoulders back.

"Yes?" she huffed.

When she was close enough, Hikaru's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to sit on the plush, red couch between him and his brother. Kaoru took her free hand in both of his and rested his head on her shoulder, his nose running along her jaw. Hikaru tilted her face upwards and rested his forehead against hers.

The elder twin sighed, his warm breath fanning across her lips, "Why don't you sit with us for a while?"

"We've missed you, Haruhi." Kaoru whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down the brunette's spine. The surrounding girls squealed with delight.

Haruhi gasped and sputtered; her head was spinning. How was this happening? The twins had never made her react this way before. _'I must be more tired than I thought'_ she surmised; there was no way they would be affecting her like this if she were completely awake. She quickly regained her composure, shoved the two boys away from her, and stood up.

"Sorry, guys, I've got to go. I need to go to the market before I go home. See you tomorrow." she cave them a small, strained smile and walked over to the chair where she left her things.

Haruhi didn't realize that she was being followed until she grabbed her bag and turned towards the door. Half a dozen female customers suddenly surrounded her.

"Are you really going to join Hikaru and Kaoru next time?"

"I don't know if-"

"I would request you if you did!"

"So would I!"

"Me too!"

'_Hmm, the more requests I get, the sooner I can pay off my debt…but can I really put up with the devil twins?'_ Haruhi gave them a polite smile, "I'll think about it, ladies. You'll just have to wait and see."

The girls squealed and skipped out of the room, chattering happily. Haruhi sighed in relief and trudged out the door.

About halfway down the hall, she heard two pairs of shoes clicking behind her.

She stopped. So did they.

She resumed her walking. They did as well.

She halted again. The hallway went silent.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you two doing?"

"We're following you home," Hikaru replied bluntly.

"We're going to your house," Kaoru added, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, we are."

"No, you are not."

"Yes, we are, too."

Haruhi groaned. This was getting them nowhere.

"Look, I did not give you permission to come to my house."

"Yes, you did!" they chimed together, grinning.

"You said that we could come over if we stopped fighting, remember?" Kaoru started.

"Yes, but-"

Hikaru quickly cut her off, "You never gave us a time limit on when or how often we could come over."

"Loophole!" they said simultaneously.

Haruhi turned on her heel and glared at the smirking boys, "Why do you guys keep annoying me? Do you really hate me that much?" she all but growled at them.

Kaoru and Hikaru frowned deeply and stepped forward, each of them taking one of her hands.

The elder brother spoke first, "Haruhi, we could _never_ hate you! We lo-"

Kaoru elbowed his twin in the side, effectively shutting him up. "Haruhi, we just want to spend more time with you. Is that really such a crime?" he whined playfully.

Haruhi sighed, "No, I suppose not." She had no argument for that. She pulled her hands away, turned around, and continued walking, resigned to the fact that she was going to have company that night. Whether she wanted it or not.

The twins hung back for a moment.

"_Hikaru_, I cannot _believe_ that you almost confessed our love to Haruhi! Do you _want_ to scare her away?" Kaoru hissed at his brother.

"Of course not! It slipped!"

"Alright, we're just going to have to be more careful."

"You know guys, I'm not opposed to leaving you here and going home by myself!" Haruhi called over her shoulder as she continued walking.

The twins turned to one another and smirked before chasing after their female companion.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say, Haruhi," Hikaru whined when they caught up to her.

"It got you moving, didn't it?" she retorted with a wry smile.

"Uh-oh, Kaoru, Haruhi is getting sneaky."

"I know. I think we're starting to rub off on her…"

"Boss isn't going to like that…"

"…but who cares?" they finished together.

Haruhi smiled to herself and shook her head. They were right; she was starting to act more like them. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it should have.

* * *

The walk to the market was silent and comfortable; the twins were basking in their quality time with Haruhi, while said girl's thoughts wandered to their earlier conversation. She couldn't figure out what Hikaru had been about to say, nor could she understand why Kaoru was so adamant about him not finishing that one sentence. Not knowing was really starting to annoy her; it was like an itch she just couldn't scratch.

As they strolled up and down the isles, they got a few strange looks from some of the other shoppers. With Haruhi sandwiched between the twins, it was an odd sight.

Hikaru had one arm draped lazily over her shoulders while the other was casually stuffed in his trouser pocket. His eyes glanced in different directions, taking everything in. Kaoru, on her other side, had his arm looped with hers. His other arm hung idly at his side, loosely clutching the shopping basket in his hand. His eyes also flitted from one item to the next. Haruhi's free hand held the grocery list.

The fact that all three of them were still dressed in their _boys'_ Ouran Academy uniforms didn't help matters much.

Just as the receipt finished printing, a loud rumbling echoed outside and every light in the building flickered. Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikaru ran to the front entrance to find the sky darkening rapidly; Black clouds were rolling in and another round of thunder growled in the distance.

The three of them started running like there was a cheetah on their heels. The twins soon ran ahead. Once they realized that Haruhi was not with them, they stopped short and turned around. The petite girl was about 15 feet behind them, trudging along and shaking.

The rain began sprinkling down on them and another clap of thunder caused Haruhi to jump in fright, dropping the bags of food. The twins looked at one another.

"Hikaru, you get Haruhi, I'll grab the food." The older twin nodded and they both ran back to the petrified girl who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kaoru swiped the groceries in one swift motion as Hikaru swept Haruhi up into his arms bridal style and off they ran, faster than before.

The water was coming down harder, pelting their faces and soaking their clothes. Another flash of lightening had Haruhi clutching at Hikaru's shirt and burying her face in his chest.

Soon they reached the Fujioka's apartment, and the older ginger-haired boy set Haruhi down so she could unlock the door. She did so, fumbling with the key, before bolting into her room, tripping as she lipped out of her shoes and blazer. She dove under the covers of her bed, wrapping them around her tightly.

The twins took off their own shoes and jackets.

"Kaoru, can you go put the food away while I check on Haruhi?"

"Sure, I've got an idea. You keep her company while I set everything up."

Hikaru grinned at his brother and they went their separate ways.

The younger twin put the groceries away quickly and started getting things ready.

Suddenly, another bolt of lightening illuminated the sky, and the entire house went black. Kaoru heard a shriek from another room.

Hikaru followed Haruhi into the bedroom and slid under the covers with her. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, listening to the rain pound on the roof. Haruhi was tucked into his side, curled up with her arms around her legs and her eyes closed tightly. Hikaru's arm was wrapped around Haruhi, pulling her against him as close as possible. His head was resting on top of hers.

At the next flash of lightening, Haruhi screamed and clambered into Hikaru's lap, hugging his midsection in a vice-like grip. The orange haired boy just held her, rocking back and forth to bring her whatever comfort he could.

He heard mumbling and rustling coming from another part of the room. The elder brother tucked Haruhi's face against his chest before peeking out from under the sheets.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?"

Kaoru jumped, startled, and banged his head on the shelf above him in the closet. He turned toward his brother and opened his mouth to speak while rubbing his sore head. Unfortunately, he was suddenly buried under and avalanche of blankets.

Hikaru snickered at his brother's situation and chuckled a bit louder when he saw Kaoru's head pop up out of the pile of blankets like in a game of Whack-A-Mole.

Kaoru grinned at his twin as he climbed out of the mess. He scooped up the heap of quilts and walked out without saying a word. Hikaru just stared at his retreating back, annoyed and confused.

The younger boy returned about 20 minutes later with a large smirk on his face. He slowly lifted the covers off Haruhi and gently pried her fingers from Hikaru's shirt. He cradled her shaking form to his chest; her arms immediately wrapped around his neck. Kaoru motioned with a jerk of his head for Hikaru to follow him as he carried Haruhi out of the bedroom.

Hikaru stared, slack-jawed, at how his brother had transformed the front room.

The table that once sat in the center of the room had been pushed into a corner and out of the way. In its place stood two chairs, about eight feet apart, facing away from one another. Draped over the chairs were the different blankets Kaoru had taken from the closet. It looked like a giant fort.

Hikaru's gaping mouth closed and turned up into an awed smile, "Wow, Kaoru. This looks amazing. Do you think it will help?"

"I hope so, Hikaru. I sure hope so," Kaoru replied.

The twins shed their shirts and ties and quickly settled in under the canopy Kaoru had built. They sat Haruhi in between the two of them, both wrapping and arm around her, protecting her from the storm raging outside.

Another clap of thunder made Haruhi curl even tighter into herself and cover her ears with her hands.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another and grinned.

"Y'know, I think Haruhi needs a little distraction from the storm."

"I think you may be right, brother."

Haruhi's eyes popped open when she felt her hands being pulled away from her ears by an outside source. A large, warm hand grasped her chin and turned her head until she was staring into the dark amber eyes of a Hitachiin. Just before another boom echoed in the air, he kissed her. All other thoughts vanished and her eyes unconsciously drifted closed.

Kaoru's lips were soft and smooth against hers. They were gentle and careful, but still firm. One hand threaded through her mahogany locks, the other cupped the back of her neck to hold her in place.

She felt another pair of hands running up and down her arms soothingly, and another pair of lips kissing the side of her neck sweetly. Hikaru nipped at her earlobe, earning a small moan.

The younger twin quickly slipped his tongue into Haruhi's mouth. He gently coaxed hers to brush against his, and it did so, albeit tentatively. He pulled away slowly and smiled as her brown eyes fluttered open.

The Hitachiin brothers shifted to face one another, and Haruhi was situated on Kaoru's lap, with her back to his chest. Hikaru knelt in front of her, took her face between his hands, and kissed her soundly on the lips. This kiss was tender, but there was an edge of aggression and position there as well. Hikaru was a bit more forceful than Kaoru had been; his tongue probed at her lips seeking entrance, which she granted easily.

He immediately took in her sweet taste: vanilla with a small touch of strawberry. Then, he teased her tongue, enticing it to join his. The brazenness of Hikaru's kiss gave her a bit of courage; she boldly caressed his tongue with hers, and she was rewarded with a low moan.

Haruhi was barely aware of Kaoru's hands trailing up her stomach and over her chest. He stopped at the collar of her shirt and removed the tie from around her neck. He slowly, and expertly, started unbuttoning her shirt, leaving her in a white tank top. Throwing the offending pieces of clothing aside, he wrapped his arms around her lithe waist tightly and pulled her against his chest. His smooth, warm lips grazed the nape of her neck, making her quiver. Kaoru left a trail of hot kisses down her spine, setting her entire body ablaze.

As Kaoru was nuzzling his face against one side of Haruhi's neck, Hikaru began planting soft, sweet kisses on the other side.

This continued for ages; the storm had come and gone without anyone noticing. Haruhi's attention was divided between the two brothers, each one kissing her in turn. Some were tender, others were more sensual, but all of them were filled with their love for her.

After a while, the sweet kisses and reverent touches slowed. The three teens found themselves lying under the canopy of blankets; Haruhi was lying on her side with Kaoru's warn body molded around hers from behind. Hikaru was facing her so close that her hands were pressed against his toned chest. Both boys had one of their arms pillowing their heads, while the other draped across Haruhi's lithe waist.

* * *

The twins were the first to awake, yawning and stretching simultaneously. When they noticed the position they were in, they glanced at each other over Haruhi's head and smiled. A few rays of sunshine peeked through the gaps between the blankets, lighting around the top of Haruhi's head like a halo.

Hikaru rose quietly and slowly, making sure not to jostle their sleeping angel. He crawled out from under the fort, stood, and ambled into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head and yawning again. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall - ten past one. There were no club activities, so there was no reason to go to school so late in the day.

Hikaru wasn't much of a cook, but he knew the basics. He quickly made some onigiri with salmon in the center.

By the time he returned to the tent, Kaoru had made a few adjustments. The younger brother was sitting up, legs crossed, leaning back on one hand. Haruhi's head was nestled in his lap and he was using his free hand to lightly brush her hair out of her face. Hikaru crawled over to them.

"Aw, Kaoru, that looks comfortable. Can we switch places?"

"I would…but that would wake up Haruhi, ne?" Kaoru smirked. It slowly turned into a smile when he saw his brother pouting, "You can feed her when she wakes up, though," he added before taking one of the rice balls off the plate and biting into it.

Hikaru's face lit up at the prospect of doing something so intimate with the girl they both loved. He smiled softly and grabbed a rice ball for himself.

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open about ten minutes later. She sat up and looked around, blinking owlishly. As the events of the previous night flashed before her, a shiver ran down her spine and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Never would she have dreamed that she would even consider kissing Hikaru _or_ Kaoru, let alone both of them. She turned around and looked behind her to find the devil twins grinning at her.

"Good afternoon."

"Sleepyhead."

Haruhi squealed in shock when Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist and situated her sideways on his lap.

"You must be starving," he purred in her ear. He grabbed one of the remaining onigiri and lifted it to her mouth.

Haruhi went to take it from his hand, but he quickly pulled it out of her reach.

"Ah-ah-ah."

"Hikaru, I can feed myself, you know," she huffed in irritation, making another grab for the food.

Hikaru grinned, "Oh, I know, but I want to do this. Please?" He gave her the most irresistible pout. Normally, Haruhi would simply refuse and snatch the rice ball from his hand. However, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it this time. After the way the twins had "Helped" her get through the storm, she was starting to see them in a different light.

She let out a resigned sigh and nodded, hiding the small smile that graced her lips.

Hikaru's grin widened and he pulled her closer to his body. He raised the food to her lips again, and this time she took a small bite.

"Mmm, it's pretty good. You made this yourself?"

That was Hikaru's cue to blush. "Yeah, well, you know how Kaoru and I get bored easily. Cooking was one of our hobbies for a while. Kaoru took it up a bit more than me. I'm more interested in fitness, myself."

Haruhi pulled back, trying to look inconspicuous, and glanced between the brothers. There was a slight difference; it wasn't very noticeable unless you were really looking for it. The planes of Hikaru's chest were more defined and toned than Kaoru's. His skin was also half a shade darker than his younger counterpart, from being out in the sun more often (most likely from jogging, she imagined).

Unfortunately, her actions weren't as subtle as she thought. The ginger-haired twins smirked.

Kaoru was the first to speak, "Ne, Hikaru, I think Haruhi is checking us out."

"I think she likes what she sees, Kaoru," the elder twin added.

Haruhi blushed and swiped the rice ball out of Hikaru's hand She turned away from them, clearly embarrassed from being caught ogling them.

The twins laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, Haruhi."

"We don't mind at all."

Haruhi was so preoccupied with her humility, she failed to notice Kaoru crawl behind her. Just as she swallowed the last bite of her food, she felt a pair of warm lips press against the nape of her neck.

"Kaoru!" she yelped.

"What?" he whispered, his hot breath making her shudder.

"St- Ah!" Hikaru nipped lightly on her ear, making her jump.

They both stopped and wrapped their arms around her. Hikaru's arms encircled her shoulders and pressed his forehead against her temple. The younger Hitachiin wound his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

"Haruhi?" the twins whispered in unison, "We love you. Will you be our girlfriend?"

Haruhi's breath hitched. Any other time, she would have brushed it off as a practical joke…but this wasn't any other time. She could tell that they were being serious; their soft touches and tender embraces spoke volumes to her. They really did love her.

Her silence was starting to make the brothers nervous.

"Will you be our girlfriend?"

"Please say yes, Haruhi."

* * *

The Host Club was winding down for the day, and Haruhi was getting a strange sense of déjà vu. She and the twins were the only ones left in the room aside from a few straggling customers. This time, thankfully, Tamaki had opted for the members to wear their regular school attire.

The girls were just walking out the door when they heard the twins call.

"Haruhi!"

They stopped short and sun around to see Hikaru and Kaoru leisurely stroll up to Haruhi. They squealed when both of the twins kissed her cheeks. They walked down the halls, gossiping loudly that they were definitely going to request Haruhi the next time.

The petite brunette let out an exasperated sigh as soon as they were out of earshot.

"If you guys don't be more careful, my secret will be exposed. Then I won't be able to stay in the club."

The twins grinned and shrugged their shoulders simultaneously.

"It doesn't matter to us."

"We still have classes with you."

'_And it would keep Tamaki away from her,'_ they agreed silently.

"I still have to pay off my debt," her tone was authoritative, with no room for argument.

The boys' smiles dropped into pouts.

"But, Haruhi, that's not fair!" Hikaru whined.

Kaoru protested just as childishly, "We should be allowed to kiss our girlfriend whenever we want to!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and smiled as she took the twins' hands. They walked out of Music Room 3 and into the next chapter of their lives together.

The twins were hoping for another storm…

…and another chance to comfort their Haruhi.

* * *

So, was it any good? I think I did a pretty decent job, if I do say so myself. I need critiquing, okay? I have another Ouran fic in the works, and I want to know if I need to change anything for it.

Love to all! Sayonara for now.

*SB*


End file.
